


Feeding time!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boners, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Choking, Condoms, Kinks, M/M, Polyamory, Pubic Hair, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: After living their human(s) lover, they were very hungry so they had something else in mind to make up the feeding1:Makoto x Leon2Hajime x Nagito3: Kaito x Saihara x Ouma
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	1. Thank you for the food(M x L)

"My my my~ My human is horny" Makoto tease his love Leon, he lick his lips and put his hand on his bugle "So hard...I wonder what the size is?" he slip his pants off dropping them to his knees and be hold there it is! Makoto knew he's going to enjoy this one 

"Such a delicious sight and abit of your pubic hair very cute! i wonder how yummy your semen is" he look at it, licking the tip of it, tasting his precum and loves it, putting the tip into his mouth, licking around it; Leon want to put his hand on top of his head but he wasnt so sure, Makoto look up move his tail and put it on his palm

"You can rub it....Its sens-" already rubbing his tailing, Makoto shut his eyes putting his dick back into his mouth; licking around it....

Leon Pov

God he is good with this blowjob, i rub his tail which causes him to moan even more, like a vibration is sending me to reach my edge, i keep rubbing his tail; putting my hand on top of his head letting go of his tail; he let me stand up i grab his horns and fuck face him, his hands on my waist he kept moaning, i can't help myself   
His tounge flick a couple times then licking around it, i can feel myself getting close. Makoto give some sucks here and there, he look like he's enjoying this.  
Holding his head still and cum inside his mouth.....

Makoto PoV

So warm   
So tasty 

I love my human! he let me go, i lick my lips because that was so yummy but im still hungry i believe something else is hungry for his delicious cock...I drop my shorts down to the ground and hold a condom in between my fingers "So tasty! Leon your semen is so...Yummy! I want more but my body is aching for more and i have this condom to i can store your delicious cum for me to drink later" i unwrapped the condom, sliding it on his dick, then he push me on my back(On the bed) i couldn't help but get exicted for this. Its been so long since i had sex with anyone aside one of my friend in the incubus world. I wonder how Hajime and Saihara are doing with their human? That doesn't matter now, My favorite human just let himself in me i shiver wraooing my arms around his neck, i start licking his lips for attention he start thursting into me, in and out of me and i enjoy every second of it, i wrap my tail around his waist and my legs as well. 

Such a strong man yet his pacing fits right up my ally, my maons is turning him on, kissing his lips with our tongue swirling each other round, panting and him hitting that one spot that been hungry for a while yes i do have a boner Leon is already rubbing it for me. I bite down on his shoulder blade letting him know im close i let out the loudest moan i ever done....I never done that in my life, i can feel Leon filling up the condom already he hit his cilmax, stayed inside of me for a couple of seconds to release himself  
.  
.  
.  
.

No one Pov 

after that heated sex, Makoto stretch out his arms and wings while Leon was asleep, Makoto look down, going under the neat sheets and start sucking him off again

He's a very hungry boy!


	2. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Komaede part is done now im working on the next two final parts! its takes a while to finish.

Hands behind his head, his eyes is close while his human Nagito Komaede is sucking him off, Hajime open one of his eye and smirk "You're doing so well my darling don't stop" the feeling of his warm tongue around the tip then to the side, Nagito close his eyes and start bobbing his head his tongue is doing all the licking part fron the tip tasting abit of precum to the side making him moan out his name but he can't, Unlike Makoto and Saihara Hajime doesnt let his human do all the sex, he does the sex he's like the alpha of the group.

Makoto just knows whats best 

Shuichi just gets what he wants

Anyway, Hajime wrap his tail around Nagito neck "mmm ive read some things about your kink, You like to be choke and also tease, Im not into all that but choking is very harmful even to my kind, we don't do such a thing but i'm going to try it out just a tiny bit" 

Laying on his back, clothes are off so naked boys here; Hajime is on top of Nagito, he smirks wrapping his hands around Nagito's neck and squeeze it just a bit "Oh my i forgot to put a condom around you, saving your semen for later feast" he reach over to the draw, opening it up holding a condom then nwrap it, tossing the wrapper away and put it around Nagito's willy; back to what he was doing, squeezing his neck just a bit, he doesnt want to harm him but he enjoys this   
After a couple of squeezes he got bored to just skip the foreplay for something more fun. 

Putting his legs over his shoulder, leaning down and kiss him on the lips, inserting himself into Nagito ass hole.  
He starts moving with a slow pace but Nagito want him to go faster but he want to take this slow; Hajime kiss him on the lips again and start going abut fast on him  
His legs still on his shoulders and some skin slapping against each other, heavy moaning and panting filling the air; Hajime bite on his shoulder again nothing too kinky here, just a incubus hungry for sex and his lover cum to drink later.

Hearing his lover boy moaning and its kinda a turn on, picking up the pace thrusting into faster, leaning himself down and do some kisses here and there.....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Now that sex is finish, Hajime tie up the condom and set it to the side, laying on the bed   
Nagito is asleep, Hajime slip himself next to him and sleep.


	3. Two meals in one day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shu is hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was rushed  
> my reason of doing this story was.....Ive read so much hentai on succbus-

"Kaito im home! I bought more candy....Where the hell are you?" Kokichi set the bag down and search for Kaito

Not in living room?  
Not in the kitchen?  
Not in the bathroom?  
Not in- Oh there he is 

Oh what did he walk into?? 

Saihara turn his head around and see his favorite human aside Kaito Kokichi by the door.

"Kaito semen is so tasty! I want more of it but Kokichi walk in on us- no fun" leaving a small pout on his face, Kaito looks already exhausted from this.

"What the hell? I leave for like an hour and you were drinking?!" Kokichi puff his cheek out a small bit.

"Well yeah i was super hungry and besides one course meal is not the only thing on my menu" licking his lips, Ouma back away before he could do anything Saihara tackle him down and whisper some naughty things in his ear, Kaito is worn out. 

"Ah~ That didnt take long for it to happen let's see how you taste" going down and pull his dick out "My my a lovely sight!" putting it into his mouth, his tongue flick around it then start licking around it, tasting him is just too good! Now he gets a hand job, Saihara keeps going with this until he fully cum.

Wiggling his tail and Ouma's moan, he crave for more "Shu...Shuichi Stop-ahh" cumming inside in his mouth. 

So warm!

Saihara sit up, sitting on his waist and licking his lips for any missing cum,standing up "Ouma you're so tasty! You and Kaito make me crave for more!" he smile, wiggling his hips as he was going to do more, Kaito grop his ass "EEk!" turning his head around and see Kaito standing up with no pants on 

An idea?  
.  
.  
.  
.

Something like this has never been done before- this was so new to Saihara,never done a three way nor his leader Makoto taught him this, pleasure one human but this! He might love this with Kaito pounding his ass and sucking on Kokichi's cock this is heaven to say the least. 

Saihara P.O.V

My two favorite humans are doing a three way on me, Ive wouldnt do such a thing....Just kidding! Makoto hasn't taught me this threeway style, I didn't know it was thing! but i enjoy this with me sucking on Kokichi's dick and Kaito pounding my ass i love it! But i forgot one thing....Who cares i moan to send shivers up Kokichi spine, he grab hold of my horns, moving his hips, my tongue keep swirling around him, i can feel Kaito hitting my core, he huffs and pants the more he keeps going im yearning for more, Come on Kaito you can do better!

Sucking Kokichi off is a easy step, with my lips around him and my tongue doing some flicking and licking; Kokichi cant control himself i can see it in his eyes. Kaito was so close he talk about how much he loves me, I love him too! Kokichi as well i didnt forget. He cumming inside me and Kokichi warm cum went down my thoart.

So warm  
So tasty!

I dont want this to end so quickly- aww they must be tired but i want more of Kaito but its fine, i found my shorts now i need to shower.

No one P.O.V 

Saihara let the boys catch a break flying back to the king size bed, laying between them then something click....The condoms!

Oh well looks like another round will do; Saihara unwrap both of them, wrap it around their willy Ouma groan "Not now...Im tired" he hugs the pillow, Shuichi is giving them a handjob 

He needs some for later...


	4. Wha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rushed again  
> I cant come up with a good and funny ending

The next day

Tails and wings are hidden away, hugging his lover arm "So warm Leon, You come to this place often?" Makoto is looking around the place, so many people   
This place seem perfect for his next move but for now Leon is the only one he have his eyes on   
"Huh No, i only meet up friends here and he should be here" walking around the place so call the mall, Leon see one of his friends which was odd for Makoto what could it be? 

"Yo Katio!"   
"Leon! whats up!" Kaito is here, Leon and Kaito give each a handshake as a greet, Makoto let Leon arm go, walking up to Kaito and "Makoto!!!" turning his head around and see Saihara with Hajime, Makoto runs up to them and hug them, Kaito and Leon look confuse by this "My friends! How did you know i was here?" Makoto ask them  
"Nagito was meeting up with Saihara's human" Hajime say  
"Kaito was here to meet with Leon" Saihara say, making Makoto hug them again, they hug each other   
Nagito and Ouma sees this, looking at each other which this is hella confusing

Makoto, Hajime and Saihara pull something out of their pocket and oh what is this?

Leon, Kaito, Nagito and Ouma is screaming inside

They had condom filled with their semen in their pocket the whole time?

"My human semen!" Makoto holds a condom out, Hajime got his and Saihara got both of his.  
"Awh Two?" Makoto say   
"Yep this one is from Kaito ad this one is from Ouma" he smile, Hajime show off his own "It was hard but i finally got one"  
"Can we taste?" Saihara ask before any of them say yes 

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Nagito pull Hajime towards him and snatch the condom out of his hand, Leon grab the condom from Makoto's hand and hold him   
Kaito hold Saihara while Ouma take both of the condoms out of his hands.

Puttinf Makoto over his shoulder, Kaito done the same with Saihara

"Welp i gotta head home call me later Nagito" Ouma follow Kaito "HEY PUT ME DOWN!" Saihara whines  
"AWH Leon let them taste!" Makoto swing his arounds Leon is ignore and hurry home.

"I didnt know you were so perverted" Nagito say making Hajime roll his eyes "Buzzkill" crossing his arms, walking away with Nagito following behind..


End file.
